


Lo divertido de ser pecador

by youkosaiyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 7pecados, Gula, Lemon, M/M, Otros, besonegro, pecaresdivertido, sexoanal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: ¡Semana del pecado! Es momento de disfrutar de las delicias de portarse mal.





	1. Donas y chocolate

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Lemon.

Resumen: Luego de todo lo sucedido, Strange necesita alimentarse, ¿y qué mejor bocadillo que su humano favorito?

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donas y chocolate

Día 1: Gula

La Gula no es algo que los demonios hubiesen inventado después de todo no necesita comer, pero si la disfrutaban en especial como método de tortura Thanos fue uno de los “privilegiados”, los verdugos solían obligarlo a comer hasta reventar.

Aunque la exagerada ingesta de alimento no era el único tipo de gula; Lilith como la mayoría de sus hijos e hijas combinaban la lujuria con dicho pecado, pues necesitaban de energía sexual que era su comida para vivir Mientras más sexo tuvieran más fuerte se volvían.

Stephen, como El Oscuro y también como el Hechicero Supremo había encontrado esta forma de alimentarse particularmente placentera; Lucifer era su platillo más recurrente; durante sus encuentros, el alcohol, drogas humanas y orgias, eran recurrentes, pero últimamente (y luego de los acontecimientos recientes), había cambiado a un exótico manjar llamado Tony Stark.  
Amaba bañar al genio en chocolate o cualquier cosa comestible que pudiera contarle y lamerlo hasta hacerlo tocar el cielo.

Hoy, era uno de esos días.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? —cuestiona Stark —Aún no te recuperas de…  
——Estoy bien —lo interrumpió mientras amasaba su redondo trasero. —Soy el señor del infierno, ¿recuerdos? —dijo al tiempo que atrapaba al menor entre su cuerpo y el sofá —Soy invencible —Tony rio por el comentario. Abrazó al hechicero por el cuello y lamio sus labios.  
—Pensé que Lucy te había derrocado —Strage gruñó. Mordió a en el labio a modo de castigo.  
—Quédate quieto —le susurró al oído antes de lamer y morder su logro lóbulo. El ex monarca del infierno hizo aparecer una charola con fresas cubiertas con chocolate y un gran recipiente con crema batida, además de una botella de vino, pero sin ninguna copa.

—Abre la boca —le pidió con voz sensual. Tony lo hizo inmediatamente, Strange dejó caer un poco del vino enseguida le besó haciendo que juguetean con el líquido hasta que éste desapareció consumido por ambos, o escapando entre la comisura de labios de Tony recorriendo el contorno de su barbilla hasta humedecer el sofá.  
—Wow —dijo Tony completamente excitado. Suponía que uno de los poderes del demonio era hacerlo enloquecer de deseo con tan sólo un simple beso.

Strange sonrío; tomó una fresa y la acercó a la boca de Stark, pero éste la rechazó.

—Quiero algo diferente.

El hechicero asintió se separó de su amante permitiendo que se incorporará. El demonio se deshizo de sus ropas, abrió las piernas obligando al otro a arrodillarse entre ellas. Tony observó impresionado; el gran falo de Strange estaba rodeado por donas y no cualquiera eran sus favoritas.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —cuestionó el hechicero. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se relamía los labios —. Adelante, es todo tuyo.  
—Buen provecho —susurró estar antes de comenzar a comer las donas lamiendo la virilidad que quedaba expuesta y sonriendo complacido cada vez que Strange gemía.

Durante algunos minutos, Tony se dedicó a comer sus dos platillos favoritos; gozando de las reacciones que conseguía sacarle al hechicero.

—Acuéstate —Stephen asintió. El sofá no era cómodo para alguien de su tamaño, así que lo transmuto fácilmente en una cama de buen tamaño, con sabanas de seda; se recostó aguardando el siguiente movimiento de su humano favorito. Tony sonrió ante esto; se colocó a horcajadas sobre el estómago de su amante dándole la espalda siguió con su relación disfrutando el sabor de las donas y de la salada, pero exquisita carne.

Después de un rato, decidió tomar un poco de la crema y untarla siguiendo con su lujurioso trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Strange se deleitaba jugando con ese travieso trasero que se le ofrecía sin recato alguno. De un momento a otro, hizo que cambiaran de papeles, pero esta vez, con Tony boca abajo, empinando su redondo trasero. 

—Mmm, apresúrate Merlín —el aludido sonrió. Stephen tomó la botella y hundió la boca de ésta en el ano de Tony, quien gimió a causa de la invasión. Cuando la mayor cantidad del líquido estaba dentro de su amante, sacó la garrafa, vertiendo el resto en la espalda.

Strange enterró el rostro entre las nalgas de Tony, en un beso negro que no hicieron otra cosa que hacerlo gemir de placer.   
Tal éxtasis hizo que Tony tuviera su primer orgasmo. Tal acción no agradó al demonio, pues él deseaba comer el semen de su amante; tal manjar era la mejor parte del coito, cargada con la mayor cantidad de energía producida por el sexo.

—Eres un humano muy malo, mira que desperdiciar mi comida —susurró antes de voltearlo con cierta brusquedad. Tomó la crema batida y cubrió el cuerpo de Tony. —Mi pequeño bocadillo. Me alimentaré de ti hasta que me ruegues por piedad.

Tony gimió en una mezcla de excitación y miedo; de algo estaba seguro, mañana no podría caminar.

….

Decidí hacer mi aportación usan los universos que ya he creado: Este fic es del mismo universo que Hasta el Oscuro puede amar, los otros, probablemente sean de Te odio, te amo y Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte.  
Gracias.


	2. Entre tú y yo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Lemon, omegaverse.  
Resumen: Porque después de tantos problemas y malos entendidos, ambos se merecían una, ¿Cómo lo llamaba Tony?, oh, sí, luna de miel…

Spin off de Te odio te amo

—  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entre tú y yo

Día 2: Lujuria

Stephen empezó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de Tony «el omega amaba tanto que su alfa hiciera eso», luego pasó sus largos dedos por el terso rostro de su esposo, esos carnosos labios que tanto le deleitaban.

Ambos se miraban como si estuvieran en trance.

Se besaron, luego otra vez, y otra, mordiendo aquella jugosa piel. Los brazos del monarca alfa rodearon la cintura de Tony, atrayéndolo hacia sí; el humano sujetó la nuca de Strange mientras acariciaba su cabellera.   
El hechicero lamió la comisura de esa jadeante cavidad hasta abrirse paso dentro de la húmeda y caliente cueva.

Lenguas entrelazadas, en una batalla por el dominio.

Besos asfixiantes, calientes, mojados y ruidosos. Se separaron luego de un momento para meter un poco de aire a sus pulmones. Ambos sonreían como los bobos enamorados que eran, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, luego de tantas intrigas, peleas y traiciones; los habían estado uno al lado del otro, primero como amigos y ahora, como lo que debieron ser desde el principio: una pareja; la magia no se equivocaba.

—Wow, ¡cielos!, alguien está muy animado hoy —dijo Tony al tiempo que acariciaba la entrepierna de su alfa. Faltaban algunas horas para iniciar su celo, pero la necesidad de sentir a su esposo ya de por sí era grande (como su miembro).

Strange atrapó a su esposo contra la pared, obligándolo a enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se preguntío cómo alguien tan perfecto como lo era su omega pudiese haberse fijado en él, un alfa arrogante, mezquino y orgulloso... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un nuevo beso, esta vez, más salvaje, más hambriento.

El hechicero jamás se había sentido físicamente atraído por nadie, en especial, por un humano, pero Tony era diferente, demasiado sublime para ser verdad.

Las hábiles manos de Stark recorrieron el bien formado cuerpo de Stephen, memorizando cada curvatura, cada músculo que se tensaba bajo su tacto. 

El alfa llevó al omega a la cama. Besó su cuello, ocasionando que el menor tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo más espacio para las caricias. 

Traviesas manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno.

Strange descendió hasta que su cabeza quedó entre las piernas de Tony; con la punta de su lengua, dio una pequeña lamida al falo de su amante, quien gimió, ansioso.

El alfa metió el falo del omega, lamiendo, chupando; jugó con los redondos testículos, haciendo que su pareja gritara y se revolviera del más arrebatador placer.

Tony estaba ya, muy mojado; su interior, rogaba por sentir a su alfa penetrarlo.

—Te necesito —suplicó agitado. Abrió más las piernas y levantó ligeramente las caderas para exponerse completamente.

Stephen tomó su boca nuevamente en un beso voraz, en un movimiento insinuante cuando sus pechos desnudos rozaban. Tony sólo podía sentir en esos momentos, porque su alfa era muy ávido, en un momento estaba acá en el otro allá, nunca deteniéndose en sus caricias ni dejando de besarlo; ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el momento comenzó a prepararlo (o si lo hizo), hasta que éste comenzaba a introducirse en su interior.

—Sí, mi omega —el Hechicero comenzó a moverse haciendo que Tony cerrara los ojos y arqueara la espalda del súbito placer que le traía aquella acción.

—Ahhh... — todo Stark temblaba de placer al sentirse tan estimulado. Sonidos entrecortados salían de su garganta.

Stephen tomó hábilmente el sexo de Tony en entre sus manos y empezó a trabajarlo sin dejar de moverse. Un empujón más y ya estaba totalmente dentro de su esposo.

El omega se sostuvo de los hombros del hechicero, mientras se incorporaba y le robaba el aliento con un beso hambriento y violento; disfrutando las fuertes embestidas que en ocasiones eran directas y en otras circulares.

—A-alfa, no te detengas... ¡más fuerte!...  
—No... no me detendré—Strange, jadeó entrecortado. Su vientre había comenzado a tensarse, estaba cerca, lo presentía.

Las embestidas iban haciéndose más profundas, más certeras, llegando a tocar cierto punto en Tony que le volvía loco de arrebatador placer.

Estaban cerca, ambos lo sabían. Stark abrazó las caderas de Stephen con sus piernas, impidiendo que éste se alejara. Ambos estaban a punto de explotar. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, mientras el éxtasis los invadía.

Habían alcanzado el orgasmo.

Los dos se desplomaron en la cama; jadeantes, abrazados, unidos por el nudo del alfa, con la piel pegajosa de los efluvios productos del sexo.

Ambos se miraron. Respiraciones agitadas. Se besaron, dulce, amorosamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el nudo se deshiciera y pudieran separarse.

—¿Quieres una segunda ronda? —propuso Tony. La respuesta de Strange fue un ardiente beso. Definitivamente amaba a ese hombre, y estaba seguro de ser correspondido.

Fin

...

¡Día dos! Sigamos con lo que sigue.


	3. El omega de mi aliado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Omegaverse, insinuación de violación, Au.

Resumen: Tony conoce a un hermoso joven; con solo verlo, sabe que debe ser suyo, solo hay un problema, es el prometido de otro, además del hijo de su aliada, ¿pero eso es suficiente para detenerlo?

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El omega de mi aliado

Día 3: Avaricia

Anthony, el último miembro de la dinastía estar rey de Stark tenía todo lo que pudiese pedir; gobernaba uno de los países más importantes: con tan solo una mirada, podía tener a cualquiera para calentar su cama.

Amó a una hermosa mujer con quien se casó y tuvo tres hijos: Harley Peter y la pequeña Morgan.  
Por desgracia, su esposa falleció dando a luz a la niña.

Hoy celebraban la caída de Asturias había representado una amenaza para Istark y sus aliados.

Tony observó aburrido a los invitados; damas con ostentosos vestidos, omegas de finos trajes, todos ellos compitiendo por quien usaba las joyas más costosas o el marido con mejores títulos.  
Nobles de todos los rangos se acercaron para presentarle sus respetos, Pero quién más llamó su atención fue Ancestral, una alfa que gobernaba sobre Kamar-Taj, un reino rico en cultura con guerreros que luchaban de una manera que jamás se había visto en ningún otro lugar eran personas sabias, dueños de un secreto al que ellos llamaban Artes místicas.

—Saludos Su Majestad Sol del imperio —dijo ancestral ocasionando una sonrisa en Tony. Esa mujer tenía una particular de llamarlo.  
—Veo que esta vez viene acompañada —comentó observando a los dos hombres que le acompañaban. Un de aspecto intimidante, que a todas luces parecía no querer estar ahí, y un omega joven, quizás de la edad de su hijo mayor. Tenía unos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos, afilados pómulos, además de una altura poco común para los de su casta.  
—Así es —Ancestral tomó la mano del menor —. Le presento a mi hijo, Stephen, y a su prometido, el general Kaecilius.  
—Saludos alteza, Sol del imperio —habló el omega haciendo una reverencia. ¡Oh!, esa voz, parecía como el canto de los mismos ángeles. —Es un placer conocerlo. Soy Stephen, príncipe de Kamar-Taj.

Tony tomó la mano del omega menor, la besó como era costumbre. Se maravilló con la suavidad de su piel. 

—El placer es todo mío —respondió sin despegar la mirada del menor, quien comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.  
—Si nos disculpa, alteza, mi prometido parece no sentirse bien, lo llevaré a tomar aire fresco —dijo Kaecilius colocándose entre Tony y Stephen.  
—Por supuesto —respondió.

…

Durante toda la vela, Tony observó a Stephen bailar con ése alfa inútil; ambos se veían tan enamorados. Frunció el ceño; un ser tan perfecto como lo era ese omega debía ser suyo, tenía que ser suyo.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, los invitados se retiraron, pero Ancestral, Kaecillus y Stephen se retiraron a los aposentos que habían destinado para ellos.

Tony aguardó a que todos estuvieran dormidos y envió a Wade, su guerrero más leal que operaba en las sombras; a secuestrar a Stephen.

Wade llevo al omega a una de las alas secretas del rey, ahí, nadie podría escucharlo. Tony podría apreciar su tesoro, hacerlo suyo, hasta dejarlo embarazado.

Ancestral y Kaecillus buscaron a Stephen desesperados, incluso Tony usó a sus mejores hombres para buscar al príncipe, actuando como si estuviese preocupado y, sobre todo, se sintiera culpable de tan horrible suceso.

Varias semanas después, los soldados encontraron el cuerpo en descomposición de un omega que usaba las ropas de cama de Stephen. No tenía cabeza, ni pies, ni manos, junto al cadáver había una nota:

La sangre de su príncipe omega, por la del nuestro.

Todo mundo creyó, que sobrevivientes del reino de Asturias habían sido responsables de tal atrocidad.

Con el corazón destrozado, y el alma muerta, Ancestral y Kaecillus retornaron a su reino.

…

Tony observó a Stephen dormir; su desnudo cuerpo, magullado; entre sus nalgas, rastros de semen se escapaban. El rey sonrió, estaba satisfecho de haber arrancado tan valioso tesoro de ese alfa incompetente.

Fin….

….

Pufff, creí que no terminaría XD

Espero les guste. Nos vemos, bye, bye.


	4. El regalo de mi suegra

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Omegaverse, pereza, Au, magia. Spin off de Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte.

Resumen: Tony recibe un inesperado presente de su misteriosa suegra, ¿qué será?

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El regalo de mi suegra

Día 4: Pereza

Stephen Había salido al hospital desde muy temprano; sería una tarde bastante agitada y Clea lo sabía, por ello Había decidido visitar a Tony, para darle un regalo de parte de su madre.

—Hola Tinkerbell — dijo Stark, quién se encontraba trabajando en su taller. La Hechicera había ingresado por un portal, entre sus manos llevaba una caja de cristal, cuya creación Tony estaba seguro, no era hecho por humanos.  
—Hola Rollito —saludó la Hechicera. Le extendió el cofre —. Hace 2 meses, tú y mi hermano se enlazaron y con el incidente de los aliens y eso, así que no pude dártelo antes.  
—Gracias, no tenía que molestarte — dijo el ingeniero tomando el objeto. Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Se dejó caer sin ceremonia alguna sobre el sofá.  
—Es de parte de madre — comentó ella —. Dice que lamenta no dártelo en persona, pero hay asuntos que requieren de su inmediata atención.

Tony sentía curiosidad por la identidad de la madre de Stephen y de Clea, sabía o más bien tenía entendido que era una mujer con un poder aún mayor que el del Rey de las hadas pues éste, incluso la obedecía.  
Stark, abrió el cofre, curioso por el contenido.   
Dentro había una pequeña botella con un líquido de un color rosado y una nota que decía:

Lamento no poder dártelo en persona, pero estoy segura que pronto nos encontraremos.   
Bebe el contenido de la botella, te dará una probada de lo que obtendrás al unirte definitivamente con mi hijo.

—Debes beber el contenido de la botella —explicó Clea. Tony miró el frasco con cierta desconfianza. La hechicera sonrió, comprendiendo la cautela del omega, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría. La inmortal le aseguró que su madre jamás le haría ningún mal después de todo era el único de su hijo, lo que significaba que ella, si estaba en su mano, lo protegería bajo cualquier costo.

Stark destapó la botella y bebió el líquido de un solo trago. Sabía mango.

Pasaron algunos segundos Tony no sintió nada ningún cambio quizás era solamente una bebida y nada más

....

Strange regresó tarde a la torre, el resto de los Vengadores (que habían irrumpido en su hogar gracias a Fury), se encontraba cumpliendo misiones o, en el caso de Clint, visitando a su familia —oh sí, él sabía que el arquero espía tenía esposa e hijos—. Encontró a su hermana sentada en el sofá; al verlo.

—¡Stephen!, hola —dijo levantándose. Lucía claramente nerviosa. —Wow, mira la hora, debo irme. Adiós, te quiero… ¡yo no lo hice! —exclamó antes de desaparecer tras un portal.

El alfa suspiró cansado; no estaba seguro qué se traía entre manos, pero algo le decía que pronto lo averiguaría. Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Tony; el omega (cosa rara), estaba profundamente dormido. Por el momento, no le dio importancia y simplemente se acostó a su lado; no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Cuando Strange despertó, su pareja ya no se encontraba en la cama; decidió ir a buscarlo, encontrándolo en la sala común, pero algo que llamó su atención, eran las cosas que flotaban a su alrededor.

—Tony… —el aludido lo miró sin gran interés —. ¿Puedes explicarme qué sucede? —tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, pues tenía la ligera sospecha que su hermana y por supuesto, su madre, estaban involucradas.

Por desgracia, no se equivocó.

….

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde que Tony comenzó a usar magia; sí, su madre (y probablemente su hermana también), había tenido la “magnifica” idea de darle poderes a su omega, un humano que había nacido sin habilidades para las artes místicas.

Desde que Stark tenía magia, poco o nada se movía; usaba su poder para todo, desde preparar café (incluso hacía que la taza se acercara a su boca para beber el contenido), hasta para trabajar en el taller.

—Tony, ¿no quieres salir un rato usando tu traje de Ironman? —el aludido negó con la cabeza, arrollándose mejor en el sofá.  
—Es increíble que tengas tanto poder y hagas cosas por ti mismo —comentó al tiempo que hacía aparecer una hamburguesa con queso. Strange sonrió; se sentó junto a su pareja y le quitó la comida para darle una mordida ante la mirada molesta de Tony.  
—He vivido en mundos donde la magia no existe o es mal vista, así que tuve que adaptarme —Stark asintió con la cabeza. Guardaron silencio por un momento —. Si deseas conservar tus poderes… podemos hacer la unión…  
—No —Strange asintió, se veía herido. Tony se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de su alfa, quedando frente a frente —. No me malentiendas, nada me gustaría más que vivir contigo por toda la eternidad, pero…

Stephen lo hizo callar con un beso.

—Lo entiendo. Quieres vivir más tiempo entre los tuyos —Tony asintió con la cabeza, besó la mejilla del hechicero. —  
—Disfrutaré el regalo de mi misteriosa suegra, el tiempo que dure y, cuando llegue el momento, tú y yo seremos completamente uno.  
—Bien, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que Rogers y su panda de retrasados te moleste —Stark dejó escapar una risilla. Su alfa no era fanático del Capitán América y los otros y, por supuesto que no lo ocultaba.

Un mes fue lo que duró la magia de Tony, en todo ese tiempo, Stark usó su poder hacer la mayor parte de sus labores, holgazaneando con su alfa durante todo ese tiempo.

Un tiempo de relajación (pereza), bien merecido.


	5. Malditos sean

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: mpreg, ira, Au, muerte de personajes.

Resumen: Tony, un humano y Stephen, un dragón, se aman y viven felices, pero, ¿todo será así para siempre?

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malditos sean

Día 5: Ira

[Rugió furioso. La tierra tembló. Los animales a kilómetros huyen despavoridos, alejándose de aquello que ocasionaba tal efecto.

Lloró amargamente por lo que había perdido en tan sólo unas horas.  
Iban a pagarlo].

En la cima de una majestuosa montaña solitaria vivía un gran dragón. Conoció a un pequeño y huérfano niño muchos inviernos atrás; contrario a lo que se creía él no debo al infante, sino que lo cuidó. 

Con el tiempo ambos formaron un vínculo.

El niño se convirtió en hombre y el dragón le contó el mayor secreto de su raza, que guardaban con absolutos recelo: podían tomar forma humana.

El amor no tardó en llegar para ellos uniéndose como uno solo.

Tony, como se llamaba el humano, y Stephen (nombre otorgado por su pareja, por supuesto). Vivian felices en una cueva en la que no sólo había oro y joyas preciosas también contenía una infinidad de libros y toda clase de artefactos extraños el joven, que poseía una inteligencia prodigiosa. Entre los de su raza, él sería visto como un servidor de Satán y sería condenado a la hoguera, pero al lado del dragón, podía ser lo que quisiera.

Cuando Tony cumplió 18 años siendo ya todo un hombre; Stephen entró en un frenesí de sexo. Una semana después el dragón comenzó a actuar extraño. Armó lo que parecía ser un nido con ropa sucia de Tony, oro, joyas, algunas ramas y además rocas.

—¿Stephen? —el aludido se encontraba en su forma humana acomodando algunas prendas de Tony en el nido —¿Qué sucede?

El dragón no respondió. El humano decidió dejarlo por la paz, al menos por ahora.

Fue la mañana del siguiente día que Tony descubrió a Stephen, con su forma dragón, pero de un tamaño más pequeño que el colosal que en realidad tenía, acostado en su nido; entre sus patas delanteras había dos huevos de color rojo y amarillo sus dimensiones eran: 20 cm de largo, 12 cm de alto, y un ancho de 12 centímetros.

—¿Stephen? —dijo Tony aún sin saber cómo procesar lo que veía.  
—Son nuestros —respondió el dragón.

...

Los huevos eclosionaron a mediados de otoño, cuando el calor era más intenso. Eran apenas unas diminutas lagartijas no más grandes que la palma de su padre humano.

Eran un macho y una hembra a quienes nombraron Peter, el primero y Morgan, la segunda. Las escapas del primogénito eran una mezcla de azul y rojo, mientras que, a menor, había heredado los colores de su madre: rojo y dorado.

—Tardarán tres inviernos antes de que puedan aprender a convertirse en humanos o siquiera hablar su idioma —dijo el dragón con voz suave, mientras Tony juguetea con sus hijos al lado de una fogata.  
—Espero que tengan tus ojos —comentó el humano, mientras rascaba las pancitas de sus bebés.

….

Ocho inviernos transcurrieron; los niños ya podrían tomar forma humana y permanecer por más de dos días. Eran pequeños muy alegres, había heredado muchos rasgos de Tony, mientras que Morgan, era como una pequeña versión femenina de Stephen.

Los chiquillos eran muy inteligentes y curiosos, siempre ayudaban a su padre durante sus experimentos, mientras que Stephen cuidaba que ningunos de los tres saliera herido.

—Papi, ¿podemos salir? —preguntó la pequeña Morgan. Estaban casi al final del invierno y, aunque el sol comenzaba a calentar, aun se sentía ese viento gélido.  
—Si, por favor —suplicó su hermano Peter.

Aunque el frío no era algo que afectara a los dragones, tampoco les gustaba, preferían permanecer en sus cuevas, calientitos, mientras aguardaban la llegada de climas más cálidos; pero siendo Peter y Morgan parte humana no se veían tan impedidos como lo estaba su padre gestante. Al contrario, los niños disfrutaban mucho de esa época del año.

Tony no estaba seguro; miró a su pareja, pero el dragón yacía arrellanado en lo más profundo de la cueva, donde el calor era casi asfixiante para un humano. Stephen no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas.  
—Bien, pero no se alejen mucho —los niños asintiendo emocionados.

Tony decidió llevarlos al río que estaba en las faldas de la montaña, a tan solo una hora de su hogar.

Desde que él llegó a la vida de Stephen, éste había cambiado su residencia de la parte más alta de la montaña a la más baja, pues un humano no podía sobrevivir en un lugar donde el aire fuera tan liviano que difícilmente se podía respirar.

A muchos kilómetros de la montaña existía un pequeño y floreciente reino. Hace poco bien sufrido algunas catástrofes naturales; los sacerdotes convencieron al rey, que todo el mal era un castigo de Dios por no haber eliminado al demonio que vivía en las montañas.

—Mate al dragón y el reino será bendecido —

El rey, desesperado por el crudo invierno y la hambruna; envío a sus mejores guerreros: la orden de Los Vengadores. Steve Rogers era su líder. Un hombre de gran rectitud y ferviente creyente de Dios.

Los Vengadores eran caballeros que se preocupaban por su reino, aunque no todos eran del tan honestos como su líder creía, muchos de ellos eran movidos por la avaricia y la codicia. Habían escuchado que los dragones guardaban en sus nidos grandes tesoros que, incluso podría comprar un país entero,

...

Tony había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Peter y Morgan (en su forma de dragón), jugaban en la orilla del río. 

Los niños entretenían lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego al agua, pero aún eran demasiado jóvenes y lo único que lograban hacer era sacar columnas de humo o pequeñas chispitas que en nada se comparaban a las potentes llamaradas de su “madre”.

Algo llamó la atención de los niños, del otro lado había un grupo de personas con extrañas ropas (¡armaduras!), gracias a su gran vista podían ver que se parecían a su papá Tony, ¿serían esos humanos?  
Su curiosidad pronto se volvió miedo. Los hombres comenzaron a dispararles.

Morgan gritó, Peter lanzó una bocanada de fuego, pero como era de esperarse no logró ni supera los 2 cm de distancia.  
El terror de sus hijos y hizo que Tony se despertara; tomó a los niños (ahora convertidos en humanos), y corrió alejándose los hombres se acercaban, montados en sus caballos.

Hizo lo posible por defender a sus hijos que hicieron oídos sordos de las órdenes de Steve, quien terminó siendo traicionado por los suyos cuando intentó defender a Tony.

Una flecha en el corazón fue lo que acabó con la vida del capitán Rogers...  
—Dinos donde está el tesoro de los dragones y consideraremos darte una muerte rápida —se burló el asesino de su líder.

Tony sabía que no podía hacer nada contra esos hombres, no tenía armas y solo podía rogar por la vida de sus hijos y que, de alguna forma, de alguna manera, Stephen llegara a salvarlos.

—Papi, tengo miedo —lloró Morgan, aferrándose a su padre.  
—¿Dónde está mami? —sollozó Peter.  
—Todo estará bien, yo los protegeré —Tony comenzó a cantar la nana que él y Stephen habían inventado para sus hijos.

El sonido de las flechas fue lo último que se escuchó.

...

Stephen abrió los ojos de golpe, algo estaba mal con su familia. Salió de la cueva extendió sus imponentes alas y se lanzó a los cielos. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus hijos estaban muertos, pero no había rastro alguno de Tony.

Lanzó un rugido aterrador, levantó el vuelo nuevamente; su pareja estaba cerca podía olerlo.  
No tardó mucho en encontrar a Tony, siendo arrastrado detrás de su de un caballo por aquellos hombres que festejaban la muerte de unos inocentes niños. Fue fácil para él acabar con ellos, liberó a su pareja, pero éste estaba demasiado mal herido y no tardó mucho en fallecer.

Rugió haciendo temblar el suelo lanzo fuego a los cielos que como respuesta dejaron caer sus lágrimas.

—¡Malditos! —hace siglos había perdonado ese pueblo, incluso los había protegido de cualquier enemigo, pues Tony había nacido ahí, ¿y así era como les pagaban? —Esto no se quedará así…

Levantó el vuelo y se dirigió al poblado. Rugió, lanzó fuego, la gente gritaba, suplicaba y rogaba a Dios que los ayudará, pero nada ni nadie podría detener la furia del dragón al que le habían robado el corazón.

Cuando aquel reino maldito quedó reducido a cenizas; Stephen buscó los cuerpos de sus hijos y de su esposo, con las joyas y el oro, hizo ataúdes para cada uno de ellos, después los enterró en lo más profundo de la cueva, ahí donde los humanos no podrían jamás llegar.

Lloró y velo a su difunta familia durante muchas lunas. El transcurrir de los días no logró calmar su ira, al contrario, la alimento más y más. En el aniversario del día que sus cachorros cumplirían un año más de vida, salió de su cueva y fue a cada aldea de humanos y las devastó, procurando no dejar ningún sobreviviente.

Esa raza maldita le había quitado su tesoro más preciado y lo pagarían con sangre.

Fin

…

Puff, creí que no iba a terminar, en fin, espero les guste. Bye, bye.


	6. Guantes

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Envidia, comedia.

Resumen: Tony, Stephen y un gato, ¿qué más puede salir mal?

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Guantes

Día 6: Envidia

Tony amaba a Stephen más que a nada, por supuesto, había sus altas y bajas como en cualquier pareja, pero siempre lograban solucionar sus problemas (que la mayoría de las veces terminaban en largas sesiones de sexo salvaje). 

Su vida personal se equilibraba bien con su vida de superhéroes. Tony no podía pedir más. Su mundo era perfecto…

Entonces llegó… eso…

Una horrible y monstruosa bola de pelos. 

Sucedió hace más de un mes. Todo fue normal. Un edificio de departamentos se incendiaba, Stephen había sido quien solucionó el problema. Cuando la amenaza estuvo controlada, examinó el edificio en busca de alguna víctima, detectó algo en el sótano.

Ahí fue donde le encontró.

Era una gatita de pelaje negro, con sus patitas blancas, era muy joven, pero no lo suficiente para depender continuar alimentándose de leche. Buscó a la madre. No tardó mucho en encontrar su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré —le dijo Stephen al tiempo que su capa envolvía a la gatita y la arrullaba.

Guantes, fue el nombre elegido por Peter, ya que las patitas blancas de la minina le hacían parecer que, de hecho, llevaba dicha pendra.

En un principio, Tony no vio nada de malo en tener una mascota en la torre, pues ayudaban a distraer a los habitantes del complejo. Stark incluso había ordenado todo lo que el nuevo integrante de la familia necesitaba para estar cómoda.

Entonces esa bola de pelos sacó las garras.

Primero fueron cosas sencillas, como frotarse en las piernas de Stephen mientras ellos se abrazaban o compartían uno que otro beso.

Después comenzó a subirse al regazo de Strange cuando estaban en situaciones… subidas de tono.

Luego comenzó a exigir dormir en la habitación, y si no obtenía lo que quería, se mantenía llorando en la puerta hasta que Stephen cedía y la dejaba entrar.

¡Lo peor! Fue cuando esa cosa comenzó a atacar a todo aquel que se acercara a Strange, solo Peter y la capa se salvaban de esa endemoniada criatura.

—Creo que exageras —dijo Stephen cuando Tony le expuso sus preocupaciones. —Guantes te quiere.  
—Sí, pero lejos de ti —el mago dejó escapar una risilla. Entre sus brazos estaba la gata, que, aunque ronroneaba, miraba desafiante al genio. —Guantes te quiere.  
—¡Es cierto Sr. Stark! —exclamó Peter —. Después de todo usted es como su papá y el Dr. Strange es su mamá.

Tony bufó molesto, intentó acercarse a su pareja para besarlo, pero Guantes, inmediatamente lo rasguñó, gruñendo y con el pelo erizado.

Oh, en definitiva, esos dos en definitiva habían iniciado una guerra por Stephen, en la que ninguno tenía planeado ceder.

Fin…

…

Bueno, este fic fue algo random, pero lo escribí pensando en una de mis gatos, que, es toda una diva y sip, se llama Guantes.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
